A Primeira vez no Inferno
by Gilda Santa Cruz
Summary: Essa é uma resposta para aqueles que dizem que a divulgação da árvore genealógica da família Black acabou com qualquer possibilidade de SB “O Céu e o Inferno são apenas dois lados da mesma moeda.“
1. Prólogo

**Primeira vez no inferno **

Fanfic por A Mira Black

_"Essa é uma resposta para aqueles que dizem que a divulgação da árvore genealógica da família Black acabou com qualquer possibilidade de S/B. _

_S/B não tem idade ou época para acontecer, basta haver os dois, por alguns segundos, no mesmo lugar para que a chama se acenda... Por que mesmo com idades diferentes, os desejos - nossos e deles - são iguais." _

_- Amanda Mira Black -_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Prólogo **

Subitamente abriu os olhos, assustado. Havia tido um pesadelo, outro dos tantos que estava tendo há algum tempo. O menino sentou-se na cama e retirou a franja do rosto, cansado.

- Que foi? – perguntou o amigo na cama ao lado – Outro sonho ruim?

- Se fosse só uma sonho ruim eu não ia reclamar, Pontas... Foi mais um pesadelo.

O outro sentou na cama também, estava preocupado com ele, o tal "sonho" estava perseguindo o amigo a mais de uma semana.

- Era com ela de novo?

- Era...

James pegou o óculos da cômoda e colocou no próprio rosto.

- Estranho isso não é? Digo, você sonhar tanto com alguém que quase nunca encontra.

- É porque vou encontrar... E logo...

- Logo?

- Natal...

- Mas você mesmo disse que faz anos que ela não passa natal com vocês. – Tentou tranqüilizai-lo. - Que só a vê nas férias de verão e mesmo assim muito pouco.

Sirius levantou da cama incomodado e seguiu para a janela a passos silenciosos, não queria que mais integrantes do quarto acordassem.

- É, mas algo me diz que amanhã ela vai estar lá.

- Hum... E como foi o sonho dessa vez? – voltou a perguntar - Ela... também tirava a roupa?

Sirius concordou silenciosamente enquanto olhava para o céu, repleto de estrelas.

- Era... Gostosa?

Natural a pergunta, garotos de quatorze anos costumavam ter obsessão em ver um corpo nu de mulher. James nunca havia tido aquela oportunidade, pelo menos não pessoalmente, só vira nas fotos das revistas de sacanagem que colecionava. Sirius já, a alguns anos atrás, mais precisamente no dia que recebera sua carta de ingresso em Hogwarts.

A vira por acidente, estava se escondendo do irmão numa daquelas brincadeiras bobas, e acabou por fazê-lo no armário quarto que ela ocupava naquele dia. Ela chegou logo depois, saída do banho. Tirou o roupão e ficou um bom tempo decidindo entre a _lingerie_ vermelha ou a preta.

A imagem que tivera de dentro do armário, mesmo restrita, o perseguiu durante todos os anos seguintes. Mas nunca havia sonhado com aquilo, embora o que o incomodasse no sonho não fosse as curvas da mulher e sim, a forma como ele terminava.

- Sim era... Mas ela conseguia me matar no final. – disse secamente.

- E daí! - perguntou James, empolgado - Como eram os seios cara? Vai fala!

Sirius o encarou sem muita paciência.

- Não deu para prestar muita atenção sabe, ela tinha um punhal no meu pescoço.

- Ah...

- Anda, vamos dormir que amanhã cedo vou ter que voltar para aquele lugar insuportável que eu chamo de casa.

Ele voltou a sentar-se na própria cama.

- Certo... – James tirou o óculos e voltou a deitar – Mas, cara... Por que você acha que vai encontrar com ela amanhã.

- Porque meus pesadelos são sempre um aviso de que algo ruim está para acontecer... E o _algo ruim_ nesse caso, é ela.

- Sei... Eu bem queria ter um algo ruim assim para me acontecer. – brincou o amigo - Juro que não ia reclamar.

- Ia... Se você soubesse quem é Bellatrix Black, Pontas, não ia gostar nada de tê-la por perto. – sentenciou Sirius, puxando os lençóis por cima do ombro.


	2. A visita do Demônio

Capítulo I 

A visita do demônio

Largo Grimmald, número 12. O endereço do inferno. Ainda mais quando entrou na sala e deu de cara com o demônio em pessoa.

- Sirius, venha cumprimentar seus tios e primas.

Ele o fez, mas sem conseguir tirar os olhos do decote que ela usava. Sentiu uma falta imensa da prima Andrômeda - expulsa da família há pouco tempo -, pelo menos com ela por perto teria com quem conversar e desviar sua atenção das pernas que a outra fazia questão de cruzar.

Ele teve que passar algum tempo sentado com os demais na sala, já era um homem, dizia sua mãe, tinha obrigações a cumprir agora. Fazer sala para os parentes era uma delas. Não dizia uma palavra, costumava apenas bufar em desagrado quando eles começavam a falar sobre a tradição, o sangue, a pureza...

_Pureza... De puros eles não tem nada._ Pensou antes de sentir algo o incomodar, era a sensação de que alguém o observava.

Levantou os olhos para encara-la, estava certo, era ela quem o media a cada novo segundo de conversa. O olhava de uma forma estranha, como se estivesse avaliando cada centímetro de seu corpo. E esse pensamento o fez estremecer. Mas felizmente a mãe o mandou à adega. Levantou e saiu dali, dando graças pela primeira vez, por ser tratado como um elfo naquela casa.

Entrou no lugar e se pois a procurar a dita garrafa tão especial que o pai queria dar de presente ao irmão. Não era uma tarefa fácil se considerasse a quantidade de vinhos que haviam guardados ali. Além disso a iluminação não era das melhores.

- Quer ajuda? - ele se arrepiou todo ao sentir o hálito quente dela em seu ouvido, a voz macia e doce, como a de um anjo.

De onde diabos ela tinha aparecido? E como havia conseguido se aproximar dele sem que ele percebesse.

- Não precisa.

- Tem certeza? – disse ela o fazendo estremecer mais ainda quando roçou levemente os seios em suas costas.

- Tenho, Bellatrix! Eu... Eu me viro sozinho...

Ela sorriu internamente e foi embora após um curto "tudo bem". Sirius respirou aliviado.

A mulher voltou para a sala achando graça da força que o menino fizera para não deixar ela perceber sua excitação_. Como se eu precisasse toca-lo para perceber_. Ele era tão novo e, ao mesmo tempo, tinha uma atitude imprópria para a sua idade. O desejo já era visível nos olhinhos dele, mesmo que ele não perceber. Isso a divertia.

Mas o que mais lhe chamara atenção porem, fora o fato dele ter feito questão de mantê-la distante. Não foi uma reação de medo, foi pudor. Bellatrix tinha acabado de decidir que sua diversão naquela noite seria acabar com o pudor do priminho, afinal, o braço torneado, os músculos que começavam a se definir no peito e as costas mais largas do que um garoto daquela idade possuía, já acusavam que Sirius estava se tornando um homem. E um homem Black não deveria ter pudores.


	3. Jantando com o Desejo

**Capítulo II**

Jantando com o desejo

Quando o jantar foi servido Sirius teve uma indigesta surpresa. Pela primeira vez em sua curta existência o colocaram para sentar ao lado dela. Bellatrix lhe deu um olhar malicioso que ele não entendeu. Isso só fez aumentar sua excitação, embora ele não pudesse imaginar o que estava por vir.

- Está gostando da universidade, Bella?

- Sim tio, muito. Está sendo muito produtivo...

Ele não a observava enquanto a prima narrava sua trajetória acadêmica, apenas escutava, atento as informações, enquanto mastigava sua comida. De repente sentiu algo macio roçando em sua perna. Achou que era o gato, mas rapidamente lembrou-se que não haviam gatos na casa.

Olhou por sob o pano que cobria a mesa, discretamente. Identificou o pé dela, descalço, roçando sua perna na altura do calcanhar. Ela havia tirado o escarpam somente para provoca-lo. A olhou por um segundo, Bellatrix continuava conversando como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Eu realmente gostaria que Sirius seguisse seus passos, Bella... – comentou sua mãe - Você é tão sensata.

- Ah, tia Walburga, tenho certeza que... - Ela virou a mão sem querer no seu copo de vinho tinto, derramando-o no colo dele.

- Ah! Primo, desculpe! – exclamou, preocupada – Deixe-me ajuda-lo.

Antes que conseguisse pensar em um reação a jovem já passava o guardanapo de pano no local atingido, sua virilha. Ele pode sentir sua excitação aumentar com o toque, e ela também, tanto que deu-lhe um leve apertão quando notou a alteração de volume em sua calça.

- Pronto, assim não vai manchar. – disse, voltando a comer e conversar, sem, no entanto deixar de acariciar-lhe a perna por baixo da mesa.

Ao fim do jantar, após todos se levantarem e seguirem para a sala, Sirius subiu para o próprio quarto, a fim de tomar um banho, o mais gelado que sua pele conseguisse agüentar. Mas mesmo permanecendo longos minutos sob a água do chuveiro, seu corpo parecia não esquecer o calor do hálito dela, o que só fazia piorar sua situação. Lembrar da voz dela o deixava pior do que toda uma leitura de um dos exemplares das revistas que James tinha. E olha que aquelas bruxas dos retratos faziam coisas que ele duvidava que a prima fizesse... Ou será que fazia?

Desligou o chuveiro irritado e se pois a fazer um trabalho manual em si mesmo, no intuito de se livrar rapidamente daquela situação. Podia ser novo, mas sabia que naquelas horas só aquilo adiantaria. A imagem de Bella, nas páginas das revistas de sacanagem, inundou sua mente. Ele fechou os olhos enquanto aproveitava a sensação que a própria mão lhe causava. Foi quando sentiu uma mão diferente a lhe tocar. Abriu os olhos assustado.

- Precisando de ajuda, priminho?

_Ela estava lá! _Dentro do seu quarto, no banheiro, sem a sua autorização e com a mão onde não devia.


	4. Era uma vez o Pudor

Capítulo III Era uma vez o Pudor 

- Precisando de ajuda? – ela repetiu.

- Não. – respondeu seco.

Bella se surpreendeu, não esperava que ele tivesse forças para lhe responder dado a forma firme que segurava o membro dele. Definitivamente, aquele moleque seria uma aquisição bastante interessante, por que era claro que a força não era tanta para que ele conseguisse a expulsa-la de lá.

- Claro que está menininho. – ela segurou fortemente o seu membro o fazendo soltar um gemido – Eu posso te ajudar, priminho... – beijou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha direita, depois deu-lhe uma leve mordida – Você deixa? – os lábios seguiram quentes para o pescoço do rapaz.

- Bella, eu...

Não terminou a frase, a mulher já havia capturado seus lábios beijando-o de uma forma doce e voraz que ele se quer imaginava ser possível, enquanto acariciava-lhe o membro ereto. Sirius não sabia o que fazer com as próprias mãos e embora sentisse uma vontade imensa de toca-la, não sabia como. Tateou-lhe o corpo até encontrar as formas arredondadas dos seios dela, instintivamente começou a acaricia-los por cima da blusa de seda. Ela sorriu enquanto o beijava.

- Pelo visto o menininho sabe mais do que pensei que sabia... – se afastou um pouco e tirou a blusa para que ele constatasse com os olhos o que seu tato já havia pressentido, Bellatrix não usava sutiã – pronto, agora pode brincar melhor...

Ele a encarou por um segundo, depois voltou-se para a imagem dos seios fartos bem na altura do seu rosto, já que Bella ainda usava o seu mais alto salto. O desejo nos olhos dele a deixavam louca, e o pudor de quem não achava que deveria fazer o que estava prestes a fazer. Ele não resistiu a visão por muito tempo. Bella sorriu de prazer quando ele se deu por vencido e começou a beijar-lhe a pele macia. Mas faltava-lhe a firmeza e a segurança de alguém com mais experiência.

- Já esteve com uma garota antes, priminho? – ele levantou o rosto juvenil que negou com a cabeça – Como eu pensei. - O pegou pela mão, conduzindo-o de volta ao quarto, para a minúscula cama de solteiro que ele ocupava. - Se for um bom menino, vou lhe ensinar tudo que precisa saber... – disse, fazendo-o sentar – Basta me obedecer, como um cachorrinho... – Ajoelhou-se a sua frente e riu ao notar que ele não compreendia o que estava por acontecer. - Quer ser meu cachorrinho, Sirius?

Parecia-lhe que o seu desejo, que agora pulsava nas mãos dela, o induzira a concordar com a cabeça. Não pensou para responder, até por que ele só conseguia pensar em como o sorriso dela era lindo, sem conseguir desviar os olhos dos lábios vermelhos, que lhe lembravam as cerejas que tanto gostava de comer. E foi com surpresa que a viu abocanhar seu membro.

Ela começou a suga-lo com leveza, passando a língua carinhosamente por toda sua extensão, depois com avidez, chegando a arranha-lo com os dentes. Sirius tentava manter o autocontrole, mas não conseguia, seus gemidos estavam ficando cada vez mais altos e intensos, a respiração acelerava. A certa altura ele deixou o corpo cair para trás, deitando-se na cama, certo de que não demoraria a gozar. Foi quando Bellatrix parou. Ele a encarou com um misto de surpresa e raiva, que logo se extinguiu ao vê-la se afastar um pouco para tirar o resto de roupa que a cobria...

- Não sabe o que fazer, cachorrinho? – perguntou, surpresa por ele não entender o obvio. Mas antes que pudesse explicar, alguém bateu na porta do quarto. Sirius se assustou. Bella soltou um muxoxo.

- Estraga prazeres... – murmurou enquanto pegava a roupa do chão para desaparatar logo em seguida.


	5. Ciúmes, desejos, frio e prazer

Capítulo IV 

Ciúmes, desejos, frio e prazer

- Sirius, não é hora de dormir. - a voz de gralha da sua mãe o fez voltar a realidade. - Há uma festa lá em baixo.

- Não estou dormindo. – berrou – Subi para trocar a roupa que aquela maluca manchou.

- Não fale assim de sua prima! – ordenou - E ande logo com isso. Eu quero ver você lá me baixo em dois minutos.

Olhou para si mesmo. Levaria bem mais tempo que isso. Enfim...

Quando chegou ao salão, Bellatrix já estava lá, conversando animadamente com um dos convidados. Sirius sentiu o rosto arder ao vê-lo sussurrar algo próximo do ouvido dela. Mas não havia nada o que pudesse fazer, decidiu se controlar e a única forma era não olha-la. Mas não conseguia, o corpo esquio e os cabelos negros atraiam seus olhos como imãs.

Certa hora, quando ele já estava contando os minutos para os últimos convidados irem embora. Um novo olhar furtivo na direção dela lhe fez o sangue ferver, como nunca sentira antes. O homem com quem ela passara a noite toda conversando, havia afastado-lhe o cabelo do ombro e agora beijava-lhe a nuca. Bellatrix riu, e, finalmente, seus olhos se cruzaram com o do jovem primo.

Sirius teve a impressão que a cara de bravo que fazia foi o que fez a mulher virar o rosto na direção do acompanhante e beija-lo. Não como se deve beijar alguém em uma festa da alta sociedade. Ela deu-lhe um beijo de língua, tão voraz quanto o que dera em Sirius há algumas horas atrás. A diferença é que ela não fechara os olhos, os manteve bem aberto, admirando a reação do mais novo.

Ele tratou de sair dali, fingindo uma calma que não tinha. Foi ao próprio quarto, passou a mão no seu sobretudo mais quente e se retirou novamente, sabendo que sua mãe logo o infernizaria pelo sumiço. Optou pelo lugar mais afastado da propriedade, a última opção no caso de o procurarem. O mausoléu.

Não nevava, mas era possível identificar o inverno um pouco rígido que viviam, devido ao branco do chão em que caminhava. Quando chegou ao local, onde eram enterrados os Blacks que viveram naquela mansão, o cheiro de cera invadiu suas narinas. Haviam acendido velas em homenagens aos mortos, uma tradição no natal de sua família.

Sentou-se em um dos túmulos, sem se importar com o ancestral que ali habitava. O mármore gelado arrepiou-lhe a espinha, mas a tranqüilidade que teria ali valeria a pena. De qualquer forma, ajeitou o sobretudo para sentar completamente sobre ele, evitando o contato desagradável com a pedra.

- Sabe cachorrinho... Você é muito obvio. – o arrepio que teve foi três vezes maior que o anterior. Era impressionante o efeito que a voz de Bellatrix causava em seu corpo. – Esta se escondendo de quem? - Ele sentiu as mãos delas se embrenhando pelo casaco - De mim?

- Não. – respondeu seco, mas o fungar dela em seu pescoço o fez estremecer de novo – Da minha mãe.

- Ah sim... – lambeu sua orelha – Duvido que aquela velha venha nos incomodar aqui...

Ele segurou as mãos dela, que já deslizavam para sua calça.

- Não vai ter nada para ela incomodar. – e afastou os dedos de seu corpo.

- Não? – ela mordeu-lhe a orelha – Tem certeza?

- Pare com isso, Bella...

- Você quer, cachorrinho... Eu sei que quer. E já disse que posso te ensinar tudo... Por que não me deixa?

Ele a encarou.

- Você vai querer algo em troca, não vai?

Bellatrix riu alto. Quando terminou a gargalhada, Sirius ainda a encarava sério. Ela passou a mão pelo franja que caia nos seus olhos, depois desceu o dedo pelo contorno do rosto expressivo que o menino tinha.

- Você sabe que sim. Ser sua professora vai te custar cara, meu lindo... Mas garanto que vai valer a pena. Além do mais, tenho certeza que você vai poder me dar o que desejo também.

- E o que é?

Ela sorriu, levou a boca mais perto ainda de sua orelha e sussurrou, como se fosse mel e não palavras o que dizia.

- Prazer... – ele sentiu um novo arrepio, mais forte que todos os anteriores. E de repente o frio do inverno parecia não existir.


	6. O Céu nunca foi tão quente

Capítulo V 

O céu nunca foi tão quente

Bellatrix beijou-lhe a boca, calmamente, com a língua deslizando pelos lábios de forma gentil, hora ou outra. Quando Sirius se deu conta, já estava deitado no túmulo. Bella tratou de despir-lhe o casaco pesado, que permaneceu sob eles, servindo de lençol para aquela cama tão imprópria.

- Mas primeiro, - ela começou a desabotoar a blusa negra que o menino vestia. Ele pensou que sentiria o frio congelar-lhe os ossos, mas ficou bem longe disso quando ela montou suavemente sobre ele, sentando-se no seu colo - vou ensinar o menininho a ter prazer...

Ela esticou o braço, e o garoto viu com curiosidade uma das velas flutuarem até os dedos da mão dela.

- Está com frio? – ele fez que não – Não? Tem certeza... Por que se estiver eu posso tentar resolver isso... – ele estava hipnotizado pelo movimento que os dedos de uma das mãos dela faziam enquanto passeavam pela chama da vela.

- O que você vai fazer? – ela deixou uma gota de cera quente cair no sei peito – Ai!

- Doeu? – perguntou cínica. Ele fez que não.

Ela se debruçou, deixando a ponta dos cabelos roçarem a barriga a mostra, enquanto se divertia com a cera que derretia da ponta da vela. Sirius contraiu o músculo ao ver a gota cair novamente, e franziu o cenho a ardência provocada na sua pele. Então ela lambeu-lhe o local atingido e foi como se a dor se esvaísse por completo, dando lugar a um desejo aterrador.

- Gosta? – ela perguntou enquanto enfiava a língua dentro de seu umbigo. Ele tentou não responder, mas uma nova gota de cera arrancou-lhe um "sim" rouco - A mistura de dor e prazer é agradável demais, não é? – fincou as unhas de uma das mãos na pele dele. Depois deixou a língua deslizar quente até o cinto, que já encontrou aberto. Mais uma vez a quentura da cera lhe intensificou o prazer que sentia.

- O que você vai fazer ai? – perguntou ele, apreensivo, quando Bella deu sinais de querer tirar-lhe as calças.

- O que eu quiser, meu menino. Agora fique quieto e obedeça... Se não... – nova gota de cera, dessa vez mais perto da onde não deveria. Sirius mordeu os lábios para segurar o próprio gemido. Mas ficou impossível quando ela mordeu-lhe a parte interna da coxa direita.

Mais uma vez seu membro estava ereto, nas mãos dela. Ele estava todo nas mãos dela, e, por mais que abominasse a idéia de estar a mercê de alguém como a prima, era bom demais. Ela levou avelã próxima ao roto dele, e acabou deixando as novas gotas de cera caírem na lápide, a cima de sua cabeça, fixando a vela no lugar em seguida.

A luz fraca que agora a iluminava de frente, tornava a visão que ele tinha mais bonita ainda. Bella voltou a se sentar sob ele, tirou o casaco e a blusa que a cobria. O sutiã, a saia e tudo mais que a atrapalhasse. Ficou de pé, nua bem à sua frente e Sirius não sabia dizer se o que mais lhe excitava era a imagem ou o fato do frio congelante não parecer afeta-la. Talvez ela também não estivesse com frio, como ele. _Talvez ele a deixasse quente._

- Sua vez... – disse manhosa – Sua vez de me deixar louca...

Ela só podia estar brincando. Mas o demônio não brinca com as pessoas, ele as usa, as enreda prometendo-lhes seus mais sórdidos desejos para depois sucumbir sua alma. Era exatamente isso que Bellatrix estava fazendo com ele... E era muito difícil resistir aquele demônio.


	7. Aprendendo a ser Homem

Capítulo VI 

Aprendendo a ser homem

Sirius levou a mão tremula até um dos seios dela, se pôs a aperta-lo suavemente, sem saber ao certo o que fazer com a outra mão.

- Vou te ensinar a deixar uma garota louca, cachorrinho... – pegou a mão desnorteada dele, conduzindo-a ao seu sexo – Você vai me agradecer pelo resto da vida - Ela se debruçou um pouco sobre ele, segurando na lápide e deixando os longos cabelos caírem em seu rosto. Mas, percebendo que ele ainda estava desconfortável com a situação, insistiu - Siga seus instintos... – murmurou em seu ouvido, enquanto roçava o sexo no dele – Você sabe o que fazer, vamos...

_Sabia?_ Sim, sabia... Sabia que queria acariciar aquele lugar quente no qual tocava, por dentro, e foi o que fez.

- Isso, cachorrinho, assim... – murmurou ela quando ele enfiou um dos dedos – Enfia gostoso, vai... – era mesmo uma sensação gostosa enfiar o dedo ali, e parecia que ela estava gostando ainda mais. Ela gemeu mais forte quando seu dedo encontrou um pontinho macio, antes da entrada. - Ai, enfia o dedo aí, vai...

- Não quer que eu enfie mais fundo?

- Não... – gemeu – Depois... Agora mexe mais um pouquinho aí... – ele obedeceu, encantado com o prazer que via no rosto dela. Sem sequer perceber que estava dominando a situação, ele a envolveu com o braço livre e a deitou, ao seu lado, mantendo o dedo na vagina cada vez mais molhada. - Enfia fundo... Depois volta... hummm... Assim... – ele obedecia, tomando, aos poucos, cada vez mais iniciativa.

A certa altura, começou a acariciá-la com dois dedos, e a respiração pesada dela, que fazia os seios subirem e descerem num movimento admirável, o fez abocanhá-los, lambê-los e chupá-los. Os bicos estavam tão duros que ele teve vontade de mordê-los. O fez, e o gemido que ela soltou nesse momento foi uma espécie de troféu para ele. Era o primeiro que lhe arrancava por uma atitude não induzida dela.

- Vem cachorrinho... Monta em mim... Me fode... – mas ele não queria, pelo menos não ainda.

Desceu a boca, deslizando a língua pelo ventre dela, como vira muitos vezes em revistas de sexo bruxas. Antes, ele não sabia muito bem o que os caras faziam, mas depois daquela aula com os dedos, ficara mais fácil imaginar. Bellatrix estremeceu quando ele passou a língua pelo seu sexo, abriu as pernas para lhe dar mais espaço e ele se pôs a beijar, depois lamber e vez ou outra morder o ponto mágico, enquanto mantinha os dedos indo e vindo dentro dela.

- Vem, me fode... Me fode... – sussurrava ela baixinho. Bella arfava e gemia aos comandos dos movimentos que ele fazia, ela começou a segurar-lhe pelo cabelo, puxando-o para cima, mas Sirius só foi quando quis. Colou o quadril no dela, passando levemente seu membro pela entrada. - Vem logo... – ela arranhava seu braço e empurrava o próprio quadril mais para cima, na ânsia de que ele a possuísse logo – Vem, me fode, cachorrinho... – gemeu, fechando os olhos de desejo.

- Vira. – disse, autoritário. Ela o olhou com surpresa, sem entender – Vira! – repetiu no mesmo tom – Seu cachorrinho vai te comer como uma cadela... Anda, vira!

Ela não teve outra alternativa se não obedecer, o desejo queimava o sexo e ansiava pelo membro dele dentro de si. _O Feitiço virara contra o feiticeiro?_ Como ela podia imaginar que aquele pirralho conhecia a posição que ela mais gostava de ser possuída? Não importava mais. A primeira estocada dele levou-a aos céus, dando-lhe uma idéia de como seriam alucinantes os próximos minutos. Ela começou a rebolar acompanhando o movimento dele, que alternava a intensidade, rapidamente e devagar voltando à rapidez logo em seguida.

- Tá gostando, cadela?

- Sim, vai, mete mais... – disse baixinho.

Ele limpou o cabelo do pescoço dela e começou a morder toda e extensão do ombro, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Você é um demônio, Bellatrix.

- Eu sou o que você quiser! Me fode! Mais forte, anda! – ele já estava quase para gozar, mas o tremor do corpo dela chegou primeiro. Bellatrix gritou alto, mesmo assim, ele não parou, continuando as investidas até que ele próprio se satisfizesse dentro dela.

Caíram deitados, sobre o casaco que cobria o mármore, cansados demais para falar.


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Sirius continuou abraçado a ela, por traz, acariciando seus cabelos enquanto ela arfava, em busca do ar que havia lhe faltado por alguns segundos.

- O que fez comigo?

- Você mandou eu seguir meus instintos... – ele sussurrou, com a voz de menino, preocupado em ter feito algo errado.

Mas ele não havia feito nada errado, e _esse_ era o problema.

Aos poucos Bellatrix tomava consciência de que o menino a havia dominado completamente. Como ela o deixara fazer isso? Como permitira que aquele pirralho lhe deixasse fora de si daquele jeito? Não havia uma explicação plausível. A certeza era uma só: se ele conseguia fazer aquilo sem ter nenhuma experiência, ela estaria perdida caso o encontrasse novamente.

Sirius beijou-lhe a nuca alheio aos seus pensamentos. As duvidas e a raiva se esvaíram novamente, dando lugar a um arrepio gostoso. Deixou-se cair nos braços dele e adormeceram. O frio começou a incomodar o menino que, instintivamente, puxou o lado do casaco em que dormia e se cobriu. Acordou algum tempo depois, sozinho. Ela já havia ido embora.

Se recompôs e voltou para a casa a fim de tentar dormir até o dia seguinte, na sua cama, macia e quente. A cabeça estava cheia de perguntas, mas tentaria responde-las assim que a encontrasse novamente pela manhã. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ser avisado que a prima tinha ido embora no raiar do dia.

Levaram anos para se encontrar de novo, em lado opostos de uma guerra. A aproximação seria impensável para alguém racional, coisa que nenhum dos dois conseguia ser na presença do outro. Mas isso já é outra história.

**FIM**


End file.
